Darth Vyrassu
Darth Vyrassu is a Sith Species male born on Drommund Kaas 5 years after the fall of Darth revan. (5 years after the 1st KOTOR Video Game). He grew quickly in the ranks of the Jen'ari, Darth Vitiates Sith order. After some time passed he was made the Emperor's Hand and then offered a seat on the Dark Council but turned it down to lead Emperor Vitiates Mission to Tatooine to refuse the Republic the right to own Tatooine. Early Life Darth Vyrassu born on Drommund Kaas to unknown parents, he is a Sith Species. Darth Vyrassu's real name remains a mystery that only he knows. He was placed into the Sith Order under the Sith Empire that was ran by the Sith Emperor himself. Because of Vyrassu's high midichloran count he was made an Inquisitor and taken by the Emperor himself as his apprentice. Vyrassu showed strong will with the force and was able to adapt really easy to the things his master had him do and put him through. Vyrassu then choose the path of a Sith Sorcerer and begun his training to master the Force. Vyrassu and the Emperor knew the laws of the Sith, you had to defeat possiably even kill your master to obtain the rank of Lord. for many years Vyrassu tried to defeat the Emperor to obtain the rank lord but it could not be done until one day when he counter acted the Emperor's illusion spell and was able to knock the emperor out with the hilt of his lightsaber. The Emperor then granted him the rank of Lord and took a new Acolyte as his own Apprentice. Once the Acolyte reached the rank of Lord the Emperor granted Vyrassu the rank of Darth and gave him the name Darth Vyrassu. Creating Darth Zudikad Darth Vyrassu finally after some great time granted his apprentice the rank of Darth and giving him the name Darth Zudikad. Vyrassu had spent many years training and molding Zudikad into a perfect weapon of anger and hatred for the darkside. Using this raw power Zudikad took the path of a Sith Warrior and became a Sith Juggernaut. It was then when Darth Vyrassu asked Darth Zudikad to join him in the mission to Tatooine which Darth Zudikad abliged. Tatooine Mission Darth Vyrassu and Darth Zudikad landed on Tatooine and set up a small Citadel in the Jundland Waste right on the outskirts of the Dune Sea. According to the location of the Citadel, the two Sith could stand on a rocky cliff and see for miles out into the Dune Sea, yet they were close enough to keep an eye out on the Republic and the Jedi. While on Tatooine the Darth Vyrassu was requested to return to Drommund Kaas to speak with the Emperor. When Vyrassu returned to Tatooine and had met several new members to the new Sith Order the Emperor had enstilled for him. Darth Vyrassu then let the new members know of a mission locating a foundry that held a 300 year old Jedi named Revan, Revan must be killed. Darth Vyrassu today leads the Sith Council Enclave on Tatooine under direct orders of the Sith Emperor to Hunt Revan as well as to Stop the Republic from having Tatooine to themselves. Personality and Traits Darth Vyrassu had more anger and more aggresivness to him then most Sith, and was seen at an early age as a succesful Sith Inquisitor. It is unknown where he gained such influence in the Darkside from wether it be Heritage or just raw Training. Darth Vyrassu learned the ability of essence transfer to be immortal making his ego bigger then usual. Where ever he walked within the Imperial Worlds under his the Sith Empire showed the upmost honor and respect for him. his fellow Sith and Imperial Soldiers feared him yet had an unimaginable amount of respect and honor for him. Vyrassu saw failure as an un worthy quality to have within his laws of the Imperial and the Jen'ari and would kill any failure. Even with the ability of Immorality, Darth Vyrassu had one fear that consumed him and knew if the right plans were taken it could be done, his one fear was Death. Powers and Abilities Darth Vyrassu was a frighteningly powerful and proficient practitioner of the darkside of the force, Even at a young age. Vyrassu possessed a great knowledge of Sith Magic. His usage of Sith Sorcery was overwhelmingly destructive, evidenced when he used his power to drain the life and Force fromSeveral Jedi during the sacking of Coruscaunt and on Alderaan. Another one of the Vyrassu's talents was being able to dominate the minds of other beings. His mind control powers were enough to completely overpower the wills of his Imperial Troopers and Sith of the Empire and sometimes his Enemies. The Dark Lord's power in Sith Magic also allowed him access to the Illusion spell, such as when he created duplicates of himself which aided in killing a Jedi Master that had opposed the Emperor alone. Darth Vyrassu was also skilled in the use of telekinesis, able to unleash overpowering waves of Force energy without the use of a hand gesture like most Force-users. The Dark Lord of the Sith was extremely skilled in the use of Force Lightning, utilizing it in the form of a single bolt or a devastating Force Storm. The voltage of his Force Lightning was enough to Fatally wound a batallion of Republic Troopers on Alderaan During the fight led by Darth Malgus. Darth Vyrassu as well learned the power of a Force Walker, a Power to bind Force ghost to himself to grow his power in the force to an imense size that would prove overpowering to even the strongest of foes. Darth Vyrassu was as well a Master Sith Alchemist, he has proved lethal with a lightsaber but he could cause more chaos with the force alone.